


Because I

by am_poke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Squib, Triplets, Triwizard Tournament, Twins, banshee - Freeform, bulgarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_poke/pseuds/am_poke
Summary: Because I wanted to be everything the world told me I couldn't be. Winters was the girl that lived life in a secret. She held it all in until it all fell apart. Turns out that secrets are poison to the body and once and a while it's okay to let go. Because I, Jordie Winters, am more than what the world will ever see me as.This is a sequel to Run With Me ~//~ Remus Lupin but Because I can be read first.





	Because I

I took a long sip of butterbeer while the game continued. As the Irish scored another goal, I stood up, booing the team for being as good as they were.

“Merlin, Jo. You’re way too into this,” Chai chastised me. “Or you’re insanely drunk, at this point I can’t really tell.”

I pulled a half drank bottle of Firewhiskey out from under my chair, holding my index and thumb up to indicate a small amount, “Lil’ bit drunk.”

Chai snorted, pulling the bottle out of my hand, “You’re a horrible drunk.”

“I can’t see. Can we get closer?” I asked, leaning over the seat in front of me. Chai grabbed my elbow and pulled me onto the main platform on our level. I stumbled over myself as we reached the base where another group had already gathered. “Wow! Look at Vik! He’s going so fast.”

“Can you manage to contain your excitement and clumsiness while I go get you some water and a snack?”

“I want to sit down,” I held onto Chai’s hand as I slid onto the ground, staring out at the games from between the bars of the platform.

Chai left for the snacks and I watched as Viktor Krum chased a golden ball across the Quidditch pitch.

“You realize that there are seats for you to sit in, right? You don’t have to sit on the ground,” a boy standing next to me said. I looked up. His long hair cascaded over his face, as he grinned at me. “You’re drunk. Cute, but drunk. Come on, then, get off the ground.”

He slid an arm around me, pulling me off the ground with more force than it looked like he’d have.

I looked at him, his hair, his eyes, and his freckles, “Weasley?” I looked past him at the rest of the redheaded group. “Weasleys, my mistake.”

“Hogwarts student, then? Only a Hogwarts student would be able to recognize a Weasley, specifically while drunk.”

“About to start my sixth year.”

“Gryffindor?”

“Sadly.”

Charlie Weasley raised a bushy eyebrow, “Sadly? Gryffindor is the best house if I do say so myself.”

“Says the person who’s entire family was born and raised with red and gold dangling from their diapers.”

“You’re very intelectual for a drunk.”

I watched the game for a few seconds, “How’s Romania?”

“How do you even know about that?”

I grinned, “I’m a Gryffindor. Surrounded by Weasleys. Classes with Weasleys. Classes taught by professors who raised the Weasleys, watched you all grow up. I know all of your dirty little secret. I know about you because I’ve watched the Weasleys, while none of them noticed me.”

“Jo! Drink this,” Chai handed me a bottle of water, but I didn’t open it. Instead, I just stared out into the pitch. Watched the Irish score another point and while everyone around me cheered for their team, I shook my head and stared at my feet.

“What happened when I was gone?” Chai asked me.

I looked at him, “Sobered up.”

“That’s not a thing.”

I pulled a wand out of my combat boots, “Bippity, boppity, sobriety.”

“You’re underage. No magic out of school.”

“We’re at the Quidditch World Cup, Chai. Thousands of wizards using magic, no one’s going to notice when I use a cleansing spell on myself.”

He frowned, leaning against the bars of platform, “Still illegal.” 

Someone behind “Squib at the Quidditch world cup. How unusual.”

“Surprising, father. Jordan Winters still ucompaning a Squib. Monster in her, I suppose.”

“Honestly, can you believe that we’ve got that blood in our bodies. Might as well have been born pure.”

“I don’t even think we deserve be associated with that.”

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I turned towards the four people walking behind us. Two girls with pin straight, long black hair with faces resembling that of my own walking alongside Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

“Oddly enough, you’re still being trailed by two dogs, Malfoy."

Lucius slammed his cane on the ground, “Supporting the Bulgarian team, I suppose. As Viktor Krum is on that team, I do suppose you support it.”

“Is there a problem with me supporting my friend?”

“Well, as the rest of Hogwarts is supporting the Irish and you don’t seem to be making any friends there as it is, is it really in your best interest to be fraternizing with the enemy,” Draco sneered.

Harry Potter stepped away from his friends to glare as Draco spoke.

“Ah and hanging around Potter, the Blood-Traitors and Mudbloods probably isn’t doing you any favors either.”

I reached for the wand in my boot but my Chai held my arm, “We didn’t ask you to comment on our blood status. We’re all very much aware of where we stand in your eyes.”

I cracked my knuckles, “Now kindly back away from me before-”

“Jo, calm down,” Chai whispered, grabbing at my shoulder and turning me towards the game. The Malfoy’s left, my sisters following directly behind them.

Charlie Weasley turned to me, “Jordan Winters, huh? Therefor you’re Jackson Bray’s little friend?”

“I didn’t say your siblings were the only reason I knew who you were.”

He chuckled, “That explained the attitude, the lack of rule following, and the hatred for the Malfoys. Let me guess, you also plan on dropping next year and moving to Romania to play with the world’s most lovable pets.”

“If you mean werewolves, then yes.”

Chai elbowed me, forcing me to keep my eyes on the game, “You’re still drunk.”

“Only a little.”

“If you weren’t wasted, you wouldn’t talk about that.”

I didn’t answer. For the rest of the game Chai and I were silent. Disappointment filled my chest I looked at the final score. Viktor had caught the snitch, but the Irish still won. I slipped out of the stadium with Chai following close behind.

I grabbed another Firewhiskey before retreating to our tent on the opposite side of the camp. Unlike most of the other tents that the wizards had set up, our was actually the same size inside as it was out. It was only Chai and I so I couldn’t specifically complain. He was gay and I was emotionally unavailable.

Chai retreated into the tent and I sat outside with a Firewhiskey in my hand. As the Bulgarian fans sulked their way to their tents, the boos came out and people were getting intoxicated quickly. Leave it to the Durmstrang boys to let their rage translate to drunkenly hitting on their classmates.

I stood as I saw a group of Viktor’s friends coming towards me, calling out my name. Drunken laughs fell from their lips as they stumbled towards me, holding onto each other to keep from falling. Although I was drunk, they were wasted and I wasn’t about to be sexually assaulted by guys without boundaries.

“Jordan!” I looked to Charlie Weasley as him and two of his brothers ran towards me. “Our father wanted to know if you and your friend wanted to come to our tent for dinner.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

One of the brothers perked up. I knew them both well, yet neither of them had ever noticed my existence. Fred and George Weasley, pranksters and absolute meneses of my year. They’d practically pranked everyone in the school. Well, except for me. It’s hard to prank someone you’ve never noticed exists.

“He heard your name mentioned when Malfoy was talking. Professor Lupin’s god daughter, eh? They’re good friends and our father didn’t even know Lupin had something similar to family left. Wants to get to know you,” Fred explained.

I swallowed, “Not a fan of explaining my personal life to people I don’t know. Sorry.”

“Then let’s get to know each other,” George said, quietly.

Popular to contrary believes, the twins weren’t equally obnoxious. Infact, George was quite shy. Fred was the one that started jokes and conversations and George just followed along, although who’s to argue the fact that George was smarter than his twin as well. I’d noticed all of these facts over the years of classes that I sat right behind the twins. The endless class assignments that we’d be assigned to work on together while George wrote up the notes and I performed the task while Fred tried to get us off task.

I forced a smile, nodding towards the three, “I’ll get Chai.”

Chai was reluctant to let me go anywhere while I was drunk. He knew too much about my history, my tendencies, my relapse patterns. He knew what I’d do and how it’d ruin me and Chai was just too intune with my inner thoughts.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll walk in a straight line and keep my secrets locked inside my little broken vault.”

He snickered, “Don’t play the broken little girl, Jo. You were sober for almost a year.”

“Yeah, well,” I nawed on my bottom lip. “I’m trying.”

Chai slapped me on the shoulder, “I know, Jordie.”

We left the tent, following the redheads through the crowds of Bulgarians. Many of them called my name or whistled, and I could do nothing but cringe and withdraw into myself just a little more.

Charlie glanced at me, “Viktor Krum and all them, you know them?”

“Krum’s family took me in for a summer a couple of years ago,” I stammered. “I know him because of that and his friends aren’t entirely too fond of me unless they’re making me miserable. Also, in, let's say, 58 seconds, I’d suggest running.”

“What do you-”

A hand was placed on my shoulder and a scrawnier Bulgarian boy pulled me close to him. The smell of rum on his lips was strong, but it only became putrid whenever he opened his mouth to speak, “Pretty. Very pretty. I always thought Viktor vas kidding vhen he said you vere good in-”

I didn’t get the pleasure of hearing the rest of his slurred, drunken insult, because my fist had hit his jaw with too much force for him to continue standing. I looked towards the others, “Right on time.”

The Weasley’s didn’t quite understand what I mean, before a group of angry boys were stumbling towards us with wands out and fists raised, “Yes, she means it when she says run, now go!”

Chai and I slid past them, darting into the field of tents and people in front of us. “Why do they bother you so much? You and Viktor are like brother and sister!” Chai ranted, out of breath. We came to a stop as were reached a patch of shamrocks and drunken Irish celebration.

He turned around, looking for the Weasleys. He began to say something to me, reaching for my arm. I didn’t quite catch that as a force twice my size slammed into my back, knocking me into the grass.

“You wanker! What the hell.”

One of the twins stood, reaching a hand out to me to help me stand. His ears were bright as he apologized profusely, “Charlie jinxed me, couldn’t stop running. Sorry, uh- oh merlin this is awkward.” His ears glowed brighter red as he stumbled for my name.

I snorted, “Jordie. Don’t worry about it, George”

Charlie pulled to the front of the group, chuckling at his brother’s awkwardness, “Tents over here.”

Chai grinned, “That was cute.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing,” he waved me off, forcing his face to be as natural as possible. “Can you tell those two apart.”

“George is taller and has a cupids bow and Fred has a smaller face and scar along his eyebrow.”

Chai’s grinned again, “Spend a lot of time staring at their lips, eh?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to sit and observe them. We’ve been in all of the same classes for the past five years and neither of them have ever acknowledge my existence before now. I can stare and watch and observe all I want and no one would ever notice.

Entering the Weasley tent was a lot more anxiety than I had bargained for. It was huge and fancy and filled with people I didn’t know or care to ever know.

Arthur Weasley greeted me at the entrance, “Jordan Winters, pleasure to meet you. I’m Arthur.”

“Call me Jordie. And that’s Chai. He’s my friend.”

Arthus lead us over the the series of couches, “So, Chai, if I’ve heard right, you’re a Squib.”

Chai’s jaw clenched at the word, “Yes.”

“So do you know a lot about Muggle things? Like dishwashes?”

“Dishwashers?” Chai’s confusion in the question was evident and I had to do everything in my power to keep from laughing.

“Dad’s really into the Muggle things,” Fred said sitting next to me. “Mum isn’t a big fan of his hobby, but it keeps him happy.”

“I thought your father asked us over here to talk about my godfather.”

“That’s what he said,” George snorted, sitting in the armchair across from us. “We all kind of figured that wasn’t the case though. He normally asks Harry and Hermione about the Muggle things because they were both Muggle raised, but a fresh opinion never hurt anyone.”

Hermione finished dinner soon enough and we had light chatter as we ate. Arthur continued to interrogate Chai with different kitchen appliances, particularly the blender.

I stayed to myself for a majority of the time there. Occasionally Charlie would ask me something about Jackson or the twins would talk to me about my roommates at school.

“They don’t even know my name. I don’t think I’ve ever actually spoken to them either. But then again, I could also say that about the rest of the population at Hogwarts as well.”

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to bed as it got dark and Arthur left the tent with Percy and Bill to go and speak to other ministry members. Charlie left to take a shower and then write to Jackson back in Romania.

“Do you know anything about the new DADA teacher? I know that Professor Lupin resigned so they’ve got to find someone to replace him,” Fred asked.

I shrugged, “Could be anyone.”

The twins started to talk about the pranks they’d pull on the new teacher. They argued and teased each other. I listened for a while, but it wasn’t long before I’d slipped into an in and out kind of sleep.

I awoke to an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fred was asleep on the floor in front of me and George was curled into a ball on the armchair. There was a loud crack in the air outside and both of the twins jerked awake.

“What was that?” Fred asked.

“Where’s Chai?”

George stood, heading towards the door, “Left after you fell asleep. Back at your tent, I suppose.”

Arthur, Percy, and Bill came running through the doors, “Get up! Get everyone up! We’ve got to get out of here.”

“What going on?”

The boys emerged fully dressed and Hermione and Ginny pulled jackets over their nightdresses.

“Into the woods, all of you! We’re going to help the Ministry!”

Percy, Bill, and Charlie ran outside, but I was still lost in my thoughts. I hadn’t the slightest clue what was happening until Fred grabbed Ginny and George pushed me outside.

I saw it then. The hooded men holding the caretakers of the land above their heads. But that’s not what put me on edge.

“Chai!” I screamed, watching him flail around in the air.

“They’ll get him down! Let’s go!” George yelled over the noise.

I pulled myself out of his grip and ran towards the group, “Chai!”

That night blurred in my eyes. Watching my best friend being treated like a puppet. Watching innocent people getting attacked. Feeling like my organs were being ripped out of my body and everything turning into white noise and blacked out skies.

All of these spun in my head until I woke up with Albus Dumbledore standing over me.

\--

Dad won’t tell us what happened after we got into the woods. He won’t tell us what happened with Jordie and Chai and he hasn’t gotten around to mentioning why a bunch of people in hoods would attack the Muggles.

-George Weasley


End file.
